Les fils de Memphis
by hyprion38
Summary: A l'époque des pharaons, l'Egypte est entouré de monstre et de magie. En ces temps légendaires mais troublés, deux enfants, Atem fils du pharaon Aknamkanon ainsi que Seto, fils du grand prêtre Aknadin grandissent ensemble dans le palais où un grand danger menace l'Egypte. Ensemble et entouré de leurs amis Atem et Seto devront sauver le royaume en perdition ou périr en essayant.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous, je vous présente aujourd'hui ma fic Yu-Gi-Oh. L'histoire se passe dans l'Egypte Antique, la vrai et pas celle dans les souvenirs d'Atem. Cette histoire raconte la vie de quatre de nos personnages dans leurs enfances et prélude à une suite (si tout se passe bien). Ici pas de Bakura ou de Zork pour le moment mais d'autres ennemis que vous connaissez ou pas, mystère.

Pour des besoins scénaristique j'ai modifié pas mal de chose par rapport au manga mais c'est normal au vue des besoins de l'histoire. Cette fiction je l'écris au grès de mon temps et de mon imagination. Autrement dit, la parution sera irrégulière. Selon le temps et l'envie que j'aurais les espaces entre la publication de deux chapitres peuvent être court ou long, je n'en ai aucune idée. Un jour vous pouvez très bien avoir trois chapitres avec un jour d'intervalle chacun et un autre jour attendre un mois pour avoir la suite. Je ne vous cache pas que les commentaires sont un sérieux plus pour la motivation des auteurs en général (je dis ça, je dis rien ^^). La taille des chapitres peu varié entre 500 et 2 500 mots en règle général, la encore tout dépendra de mes idées et de mon temps (j'essaierais au moins de faire environ entre 1 200 et 1 500 mots voir plus pour chaque chapitre). C'est ma première histoire écrite de Yu-Gi-Oh depuis une bonne dizaine d'années, je m'excuse donc par avance si les premiers chapitres ne sont pas très bon mais il faut que je reprenne l'habitude de réécrire des histoires sur les mangas (Yu-Gi-Oh en particulier) mais je ferais mon possible pour m'améliorer le plus et le plus rapidement possible. Sur ce, bon chapitre.

...

Chapitre 1 : Une jolie esclave.

Seto et Atem se promenaient dans les jardins du palais sous la surveillance plus ou moins discrète des gardes. La raison était on ne peut plus évidente, les deux enfants étaient de sang royal. Seto était le plus vieux des deux, de six mois à peine. Il était le fils du Grand Prêtre Aknadin frère cadet du pharaon Aknamkanon et donc par conséquent Seto n'était autre que le neveu du roi d'Egypte. Atem était le fils du pharaon et donc l'héritier du trône. Seto venait d'avoir treize ans tandis que Atem en avait douze et demi pourtant Seto faisait bien une tête et demi de plus que lui.

\- Cet après-midi je pars du palais avec père, annonça Seto sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Ah oui, pourquoi ? demanda Atem.

\- Eh bien, fit Seto, d'après père, nous n'avons plus assez d'esclaves au palais alors pharaon nous envoie pour aller en chercher dans la cité de Saka.

\- T'as de la chance, soupira Atem, oncle Aknadin t'emmène avec lui.

\- Oncle Aknamkanon refuse toujours que tu quittes Memphis et le palais ?

\- Oui.

\- Pas de chance.

Seto réfléchit quelques instants.

\- Le marché de Saka est un marché d'esclave principalement mais il y'a d'autres choses aussi. Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ?

\- Non merci, répondit Atem. J'aurais juste aimé partir avec toi.

…

Aknadin et Seto escortaient par une vingtaine de soldat venaient d'arriver dans la cité de Saka, non loin de la capital. Aknadin, Seto et les soldats se dirigèrent vers l'estrade où Alaris vendait ses esclaves. La plus part du temps, lorsqu'il devait acheter des esclaves pour le palais, Aknadin en achetait souvent à Alaris, tout simplement, parce que sur tout le marché, Alaris vendait les esclaves les plus jeunes et les plus vigoureux et le grand prêtre savait que même si il fallait y mettre le prix, les esclaves que vendait le marchand étaient de bonne qualité.

\- Tiens Seto, fit Aknadin en lui donnant une bourse d'or, voilà comme promis.

Seto prit la bourse et se faufila à travers le marché suivit par un soldat en charge de sa protection. En effet, Aknadin avait dû promettre à Seto de lui donner une bourse d'or pour s'acheter ce qu'il lui plairait pour convaincre son fils de l'accompagnait. Et Seto ne c'était pas fait prier. Le marché vendait beaucoup d'esclaves mais également tout un tas d'autres choses comme des bijoux et des médaillons ou encore des amulettes. Mais alors qu'il allait prendre le chemin des marchands de pierres précieuses afin d'en acheter une à sa mère, un éclat de voix l'interpella.

\- Allez ne soyez pas timide, n'est-ce pas une beauté !

Intrigué, Seto se retourna pour se retrouver derrière une foule de personne qui se pressait devant une vente aux enchères d'esclaves, Seto ne mesurant qu'un mètre quarante-cinq dû jouer des coudes pour arriver juste devant l'estrade talonné par le soldat de son père qui faisait office de garde du corps. Là se tenait la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu ou pour être plus exact la plus belle fille qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Cette dernière devait mesurer à peu près dix centimètre de moins que lui et avoir son âge. Cette fille avait les cheveux argentés, les yeux bleu saphir et une peau claire, blanche, presque pâle à genoux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle, murmura Seto.

\- Allons, allons, fit le vendeur. Cette fille à tout juste treize ans, elle est jolie, docile et apprend vite.

A ces mots, la jeune fille mordit la main de son maitre.

\- Aie, cria-t-il avant de la gifler. Bon d'accord, elle a quand même un peu de caractère la demoiselle.

Quelques hommes ricanèrent mais personne ne voulut commencer les enchères, les gens aux yeux et à la peau clair, porté malheur disait-on. Grognant devant le peu d'intérêt que sa prise avait aux yeux de ses potentiels acheteurs, le marchand dû se tourner vers la seule option qui lui restait pour faire décoller la vente.

\- Je comprends votre réticence mais cette jeune esclave pourra bientôt combler tous vos désirs.

Se disant le vendeur tira les cheveux argentés de la jeune fille et la força à se lever montrant le corps velte de la jeune fille ainsi que sa poitrine naissante déjà bien dessinait pour une jeune fille de son âge.

\- D'ici quelques années, vous voudrez tous une telle beauté dans votre lit pour assouvir vos désirs, fit le vendeur avec des yeux, un sourire et une voix lubrique.

Aussitôt voyant le potentiel physique de la jeune fille et ce malgré les superstitions, les langues commencèrent à se délier.

\- Cinq pièces, fit un premier homme.

\- Dix, fit un deuxième.

\- Seize, enchaina un troisième.

\- Vint, augmenta un quatrième.

\- Vingt-cinq, renchérit le premier.

Seto eut très clairement une tête dégouté, ces hommes voulaient l'acheter juste pour assouvir leurs désirs et fantasmes bestiaux, c'était tout simplement écœurants.

\- Trente-cinq, lâcha un sixième.

\- Qu'on en finisse, râla le troisième. Cinquante.

Soudain le silence se fit tandis que le vendeur reprit la parole.

\- Cinquante une fois, cinquante, deux fois.

\- Soixante, s'exclama une voix d'un jeune adolescent.

Immédiatement toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de parler. Seto. Tous le regardèrent incrédule.

\- Soixante une fois, commença le vendeur.

\- Soixante-dix, renchérit le premier.

\- Quatre-vingt-cinq, contra un septième.

\- Cent, lança le troisième.

Seto soupira. Tant pis toute sa bourse allait y passer mais c'était hors de question que l'un de ses odieux personnages posent leurs mains sur la jeune fille aux cheveux argentés. Et puis Seto ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait attiré par elle.

\- Deux cent cinquante, fit Seto d'une voix calme.

Immédiatement un silence religieux se fit.

\- Deux cent cinquante, murmura la foule.

C'est complétement fou, fit un homme.

\- Hé petit, t'es pas un peu trop jeune pour ça, fit un deuxième homme.

\- Deux cent cinquante une fois, deux fois, trois fois, adjugé au jeune homme, félicitation mon garçon.

Seto monta sur l'estrade tendit la bourse au marchand tandis que ce dernier lui jeta la jeune fille dans les bras.

\- Bravo mon gars, tu ne le regretteras pas.

Seto prit la jeune fille par la main et suivit par le soldat, sortit de la foule pour rejoindre son père.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Seto à la jeune fille alors qu'ils marchaient tous trois en direction d'Aknadin.

\- Kisara, répondit elle.

\- Moi c'est Seto.

Rapidement le petit groupe arriva devant Aknadin et les autres gardes qui étaient en train d'organiser l'encadrement des esclaves récemment achetés. Lorsqu'il vit son fils en compagnie d'une jeune esclave, Aknadin eut un léger sourire comprenant que Seto venait de s'acheter son tout premier esclave. Son tout premier esclave personnelle.

\- Ah mon fils devient un homme, s'esclaffa le grand prêtre. Alors combien cette jeune fille t'a couté ?

\- Toute la bourse, répondit Seto.

Aknadin regarda Seto les yeux écarquillait. Son fils devenait un homme très bien mais il allait vraiment devoir lui apprendre à gérer l'argent.

…

L'arrivée au palais fut suivit par la répartition des différents esclaves dans les différentes parties du palais. Kisara entant qu'esclave personnelle de Seto écopa d'une chambre à côté de celle de Seto.

La nuit durant, Seto ne cessa de se retourner dans son lit, non pas qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait acheté cette fille, enfin si, il l'avait acheté pour qu'elle ne tombe pas dans les mains de ces pervers mais il ne parvenait pas à expliquer pourquoi il avait de drôle de sensation en la présence de cette jeune fille.

Kisara pour sa part était soulagée de ne pas être entre les mains de ses hommes qui c'étaient écharpées pour pouvoir abuser d'elle. D'un autre côté, elle se demandait bien pourquoi Seto l'avait acheté, qu'attendait-il d'elle. Elle était certes une personne douce et gentille mais elle n'était vraiment pas une esclave soumise à la volonté de ses maitres contrairement à ce que le marchand avait voulu faire croire. En tout cas, une chose était sûr, quoique que Seto attendait d'elle, elle lui était redevable de l'avoir sauvée. Et puis elle avait cette étrange sensation dès qu'elle le regardait. C'était exactement ce genre de chose dont sa grand-mère lui avait parlé peu avant sa mort :

\- Lorsque tu ressentiras ces sensations-là alors tu sauras que c'est ça, avait dit sa grand-mère.

\- "Ça" quoi grand-mère ? avait demandé la petite du haut de ces neufs ans. De quelles sensations par le-tu ?

\- Tu le comprendra quand tu seras plus grande, lui avait sourie la vielle femme.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : La fiancée

Seto se promenait tranquillement dans le jardin royal avec Atem, Kisara les suivants sans parler. A vrai dire, la jeune fille ne savait pas quoi dire, elle avait passé une nuit calme mais ô combien épuisante ne cessant de se poser des questions sur son avenir. Atem l'avait d'ailleurs rencontré tôt le matin alors que Seto et lui faisaient leurs habituels apprentissages entant que futurs dirigeants d'Egypte. Kisara à la demande de Seto l'avait accompagné. Dès qu'Atem la vit, la surprise s'afficha sur son visage,Seto était accompagné d'une jeune femme vêtue d'une simple robe beige attaché au niveau de la taille par une ceinture. Cette fille était d'une beauté renversante et Seto lui avait raconté en quelques mots les évènements de la veille. Après les leçons de lecture et de magie portant notamment sur l'utilisation et l'invocation de kâ, les trois jeunes gens étaient sortis prendre l'air.

\- Prince Atem, fit un garde en arrivant devant le duo royal. Pharaon vous demande de la rejoindre dans la salle du trône.

Seto et Atem échangèrent un regard entendu avant que le prince ne suive le garde jusqu'à la salle du trône tandis que Seto se tourna vers Kisara.

\- Viens, il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

Sans attendre sa réponse, Seto attrapa la main de Kisara et se mit à courir.

En salle du trône Atem venait d'arriver devant son père. Là juste à sa gauche se trouvait une jeune fille à la peau mate et aux yeux verts foncés.

\- Père, le salua Atem avant de faire un signe de tête en guise de bonjour à la jeune fille.

\- Atem, commença Aknamkanon sans plus de préambule, je te présente Mana, ta fiancée.

L'espace de quelques secondes, le prince resta muet de surprise.

\- Bonjour, fit Mana toute timide.

\- Heu… bonjour, dit à son tour Atem.

Tous deux échangèrent rapidement un regard avant de rougir.

\- Mana est la fille du Nomarque Ibrus du nome du Pays de Nubie à Eléphantine.

Seto et Kisara venait d'arriver en haut des murailles du palais. De là-haut, au loin, ils pouvaient voir le Nil et ses alentours. Kisara en avait les yeux qui pétillaient, jamais elle n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi beau.

\- C'est magnifique, fit la jeune fille aux cheveux d'argents. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

\- Heu… Kisara, dit soudain Seto dont des rougeurs étaient apparues sur ses joues.

Kisara se tourna alors vers Seto et vit qu'elle avait inconsciemment serré la main de Seto.

\- Oh pardon, s'excusa la jeune fille rouge de gêne avant de lâcher la main du garçon.

\- C'est rien, reprit Seto.

A vrai dire le fils d'Aknadin avait apprécié le contact, cette sensation de chaleur, avec l'argentée tandis que cette dernière avait ressenti une sensation étrange mais agréable lorsque leurs mains étaient l'une dans l'autre.

Atem et Mana marchaient tous deux l'un à côté de l'autre sans rien se dire, se sentant bien trop oppressés par ses fiançailles surtout pour Mana qui avait un an de moins qu'Atem et qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à être fiancée si jeune.

\- Je me demande où est Seto ? se demanda Atem à voix haute.

Les deux ayant été élevés ensemble depuis leurs plus jeune âge n'étaient pas seulement amis et cousins, non, ils étaient quasiment des frères, tout du moins l'étaient-ils dans leurs cœurs.

\- Seto ? répéta Mana.

\- Oui, Seto est mon cousin, répondit Atem. Nous sommes comme des frères en fait.

Soudain deux personnes courraient en leur direction en riant. Un jeune homme brun aux yeux bleus foncé et une jeune fille aux cheveux blanc argentés et aux yeux bleu clair.

\- Hé Seto, Kisara ! cria le jeune prince en agitant les bras.

Les deux concernés s'arrêtèrent juste à temps devant le futur couple royal, Seto manquant de peu de percuter son cousin de plein fouet.

\- Seto, Kisara, fit Atem un peu rouge de gêne. Je vous présente ma fiancée, Mana.

\- Quoi ! s'exclama Seto.

Dire que Seto était surpris était un euphémisme.

\- Enchantée, fit Mana.

\- Bonjour, lui répondit Kisara toute joyeuse.

\- Tu peux répéter ? enchaina Seto.

\- Nous sommes fiancées, répondit Mana en esquivant le regard de tout le monde.

\- C'est bien ce que j'avais cru entendre, fit Seto encore sous le choc. En tout cas bienvenue chez nous.

\- Merci, sourit Mana.

\- Et si on allait dans ma chambre, proposa Atem.

\- Bonne idée, reprit Seto, j'ai pas envie d'avoir encore plus de garde du palais arrivé maintenant que Mana nous a rejoints.

Tous les quatre se dirigèrent immédiatement dans les appartements d'Atem afin de pouvoir discuter plus tranquillement sans oreilles indiscrètes aux environs.

La chambre d'Atem parfaitement rangé notamment grâce aux serviteurs qui passaient après le départ du prince pour faire le ménage. Les quatre enfants s'assirent chacun sur un côté du lit. Kisara en face de Seto et Mana en face d'Atem.

\- Heu Kisara, je suis désolée si cette question est indiscrète mais pourquoi portes-tu ces vêtements-là, on dirait… commença Mana.

\- Une esclave, termina Kisara à sa place.

-Heu… oui, fit Mana hésitante.

\- C'est parce que j'en suis une, répondit Kisara en baissant la tête.

\- Oh, murmura Mana regrettant d'avoir posée la question.

\- C'est pas grave, reprit Kisara en relevant la tête et en regardant Mana. Seto est gentil tu sais.

Seto détourna sa tête sur le côté, gêné.

\- A vrai dire, je considère plus Kisara comme une amie que n'importe quoi d'autre.

\- Oh Seto, fit Kisara émue tandis que celui-ci tournait la tête vers elle.

Subitement poussée par ses sentiments Kisara se jeta au cou de Seto et se blottit contre lui avec tendresse sans vraiment se rendre de compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Pour sa part, le brun était véritablement rouge écrevisse. Sentir le corps de Kisara se blottir contre le sien était vraiment agréable et la jeune fille ayant fermées les yeux et ayant enfouie son visage dans le creux du coup de Seto, ce dernier ressentait le souffle de la jeune fille.

\- C'est trop mignon ! s'exclama Mana les étoiles aux yeux.

Seto lança un regard à Atem signifiant « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » tandis que son cousin lui répondit par un regard qui signifiait « Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ». Finalement ne sachant quoi faire, Seto passa sa main gauche dans les cheveux de Kisara d'un geste affectueux et rassurant, geste qui deviendrais par la suite une habitude plus tard lors de moment privé entre eux deux.

\- Mon prince, maitre Seto, Dame Mana, les appela un garde à travers la porte. Maitre Aknadin vous demande de tous aller dans vos chambres.

Kisara se détacha de Seto à contre cœur et se leva suivit de Seto et Mana.

\- Bonne nuit, dirent-ils à Atem.

\- Bonne nuits les amis.

Seto arriva à la porte le premier et l'ouvrit. Il sortit et e dirigea vers sa chambre, les deux filles le suivants de prêts. Tous trois se souhaitèrent bonne nuit à leurs tours et rejoignirent leurs chambres respectives.


	3. Chapter 3

Ouf, je désespérais de pouvoir avoir un commentaire sur cette fiction un jour, faut dire que les lecteurs sont un peu radins niveau commentaire, c'est quand même pas long ni compliqué d'écrire deux trois phrases d'encouragement.

En tout cas merci Sieba972 pour tes coms ça fait vraiment plaisir, pareil pour toi pandora995, merci d'avoir commenté (oui oui, le message avant le chapitre est modifié dès que je reçois un commentaire entre la parution de deux chapitres, histoire de pouvoir répondre à tout le monde). D'ailleurs pandora995 en regardant ton profil, j'ai remarqué que tu étais aussi fan de Saint Seiya, je t'invite donc à lire ma fic : Saint Seiya : La Septième Guerre Sainte (voyez à quoi j'en suis réduit pour avoir de lecteurs et lectrices, en arriver à se faire de l'auto-pub, par les dieux d'Egypte et de Grèce, quelle honte !). Enfin dernier point Sieba972, j'ai vu que tu aimais les couples Yaoi, alors pour répondre à une (peut-être) futur question, il n'y aura pas de Yaoi (ou même de Yuri) dans cette fiction car j'ai déjà du mal avec la mise en place de couple hétéro alors avec les autres… je ne me sens pas suffisamment à l'aise pour les yuri et les yaoi dans l'immédiat… peut-être pour une autre fic.

Maintenant, oui, mes personnages sont OOC, c'est voulu, j'ai toujours trouvé que la partie souvenirs du pharaon était bâclée même si elle reste ma partie préféré. J'ai donc décidé de tout refaire de fond en comble même si la base de l'histoire reste fidèle au manga. Il s'agit d'une réécriture de complète de cette partie du manga. Et même si, je reste fidèle aux personnages du manga, j'ai décidé de les développer d'avantage en particuliers en particuliers Seto, Kisara, Atem et Mana. La première partie de cette fiction sera centré la plupart du temps sur ce quatuor et verra l'arrivé de nouveaux personnages que j'ai moi-même inventé, personnages secondaires ainsi que des ennemis.

Bref, bonne lecture.

…

Chapitre 3 : Un rude entrainement.

Il fallait bien l'avouer, vivre au palais était bien pratique. L'imposant édifice possédait tout. Chambres, salle du trône, cuisine … mais aussi et surtout une arène d'entrainement au combat des kâ. Aknadin avait réunis Seto, Atem et Mana tandis que Kisara c'était mis sur le côté. Aknadin se mit en garde. En treize ans, Aknadin avait vieillit, ses cheveux et sa barbe noir avaient commencé à devenir grisonnante.

\- Prêt ? demanda Aknadin alors que son œil du millénium s'illumina tout comme son diadek (version antique des disques de duels).

Les trois adolescents se mirent en garde.

\- Duos, invoqua Seto, en invoquant son propre kâ.

\- Magicienne des ténèbres, compléta Mana.

\- Impitoyable gardien celte, acheva Atem en invoquant lui aussi son propre kâ.

\- En ce cas, fit Aknadin, Hyozanryu apparait.

\- Et merde, pesta Seto, un dragon.

….

Seto se laissa tomber sur son lit, Mana, Atem et lui avait perdu pitoyablement. En dix petites minutes à peine, ils avaient mordu la poussière. C'était incroyable de voir ô combien tous les trois avaient besoin d'entrainement. Kisara était resté à l'écart, pourtant, Seto avait la curieuse impression qu'elle possédait en elle une puissance cachée.

Le soir venait de tomber et Seto avait à peine fini de manger qu'il était allé se laver avant de se mettre en tenu de nuit. Sitôt propre et habillé, Seto était parti dans sa chambre. Le jeune membre de la famille royale soupira avant de s'allonger sur le lit lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez, soupira Seto.

Aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Kisara dans sa tenue de nuit également.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? questionna Seto.

Kisara se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

\- Eh bien, tu n'as presque rien mangé ce soir et… tu as l'air… maussade.

L'adolescent pesta à voix basse, l'argentée l'avait donc remarqué. Mais pire, Atem, Mana et lui avaient été ridiculisé par Aknadin. Pire encore, il avait dû passer pour un faible et devant Kisara en plus. Il n'y avait pas pire honte que de passer pour faible devant sa propre esclave, non, devant son amie devait-il dire. Car pour Seto, avant d'être son esclave personnel, Kisara était avant tout son amie. Et puis, il y'avait quelque chose de bizarre chez Kisara, sa nature douce, calme, gentille et généreuse semblait abritait une force hors du commun. Atem lui en avait même fait la réflexion, c'était tout dire.

\- Kisara, tu ne voudrais pas participer aux entrainements ? demanda subitement Seto.

\- Je… heu… mais je n'ai pas de kâ.

\- Si, répondit Seto, tout le monde en a un, c'est juste que la grande majorité l'ignore et ne sait pas comment les invoquer.

Seto fit une pause avant de reprendre.

\- Et j'ai le sentiment que tu possèdes un kâ très puissant. Je demanderais à mon père si tu peux te joindre à nous.

…

\- C'est une plaisanterie ! s'exclama Aknadin.

\- Pas du tout père, rétorqua Seto.

\- C'est une esclave Seto ! Une esclave ! Et tu veux qu'elle se joigne à l'entrainement ?

\- Oui. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle possède un kâ très puissant.

\- Un kâ très puissant, hein, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

\- Une intuition.

Aknadin soupira. Le prêtre et l'adolescent se trouvait dans le bureau d'Aknadin, Seto sitôt levé avait pris un petit déjeuner à toute vitesse avant d'aller voir son père pour lui faire part de sa requête.

\- Très bien, j'y réfléchirais.

\- Merci père.

\- Bien et maintenant va donc t'entrainer au maniement de l'épée.

Seto salua son père et quitta la salle de ce dernier, impatient de prévenir Kisara que dorénavant elle se joindrait à eux. Seto le savait, dès qu'Aknadin disait qu'il réfléchissait à quelque chose, ce quelque chose devenait une réponse positive.

…..

Le lendemain matin, Aknadin avait de nouveau convoqué les quatre jeunes pour une séance d'entrainement.

\- Très bien, j'ai réfléchis à la proposition de Seto. Kisara, viens de joindre à l'entrainement.

La jeune fille obéit avançant d'un pas hésitant et rejoignit les trois autres adolescents sur l'air d'entrainement. Aknadin soupira mentalement en voyant la jeune fille hésiter de cette manière. Il sentait que faire apparaitre le kâ de la jeune fille allait être long et laborieux, il y'avait plutôt intérêt que le jeu en vaille la chandelle sinon il irait personnellement tirer les oreilles de son fils pour lui avoir fait perdre inutilement du temps.

\- Bien, fit le prêtre en se concentrant sur Kisara. Fermes les yeux, inspire puis expire lentement. Concentre-toi sur ton kâ, tu dois le ressentir en toi.

Kisara s'exécuta immédiatement, inspirant et expirant lentement tentant de ressentir la créature qui vivait en elle. Elle resta ainsi de longues minutes, immobile, obéissant docilement au père de Seto. Cependant, tous se rendirent bien vite compte, Kisara la première, qu'elle n'arriverait pas à faire apparaitre son kâ aujourd'hui. Lasse, Aknadin soupira.

\- Bien, cela ne nous mènera à rien. Nous allons nous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Mon erreur a été de vouloir brûler les étapes. Ce soir, je veux que tu médites, c'est la première étape pour pouvoir faire apparaitre son kâ. Seto t'expliqueras comment faire.

Kisara rouvrit les yeux, déçue de son échec et regarda en direction de Seto.

\- Désolée, murmura-t-elle.

\- C'est pas grave, lui répondit l'adolescent.

\- Tu finiras par y arriver, lui murmura à son tour Mana.

Le soir était tombé sur l'Egypte lorsque Seto entra dans la chambre de Kisara.

\- Tu es prête, je vais t'apprendre à méditer.

L'adolescent s'avança puis s'assit sur le lit de Kisara, s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Fais comme moi, lui dit-il.

Seto se recula et cala son dos contre le mur avant de s'assoir en tailleur et de prendre la position du lotus. Seto croisa les jambes, le pied droit sur la cuisse gauche et le pied gauche sur la cuisse droite, le dos droit mais sans pour autant creuser les reins tandis que ses mains reposaient sur ses genoux, les deux genoux touchant le sol alors que sa tête était dans l'alignement de la colonne. Kisara l'imita immédiatement.

\- Maintenant, ferme les yeux, lui indiqua Seto en suivant son propre commandement.

\- C'est fait.

\- Maintenant, inspire et expira lentement comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure. Concentre-toi uniquement sur ta respiration le temps qu'il faut, ensuite déverrouille ton esprit, explore-le en douceur jusqu'à voir ton kâ. Mais attention à ne pas t'endormir, c'est assez fréquent quand on n'y prend pas garde. Tu ne dois surtout pas bouger.

L'adolescente suivit les consignes de Seto à lettre ne bougeant même pas d'un millimètre. Seto rouvrit les yeux et étendit ses jambes regarda l'argentée en train de méditer et ne pût s'empêcher de la trouver jolie, vraiment jolie.

Plusieurs eurent s'écoulèrent et plongée dans son esprit, Kisara n'entendit même pas Seto quitter silencieusement sa chambre. Et alors qu'elle désespérait de pouvoir entrer en contact avec son kâ, une douce lueur blanche attira son attention. Laissant son esprit la porter dans son subconscient, Kisara pu alors voir la créature qui vivait en elle. Un magnifique reptile ailé aux écailles blanches et aux yeux aussi bleu et pure que le saphir. Le légendaire Dragon Blanc aux yeux bleus. Mais subitement, le dragon tourna la tête vers elle, Kisara surprise perdit le contrôle de son esprit et de son corps. Elle ouvrit les yeux en se cognant douloureusement la tête contre le mur.

Aie, grincha-t-elle.

La jeune fille se leva, défit ses draps et s'allongea dans son lit, la tête sur l'oreiller. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait pu voir son kâ. C'était la plus belle chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

….

Pour le kâ de Atem, j'ai vraiment hésité mais je ne le voyais pas avec un kuribo ou encore avec Gaia le chevalier féroce ni avec la Malédiction du Dragon.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter le chapitre 4. Mais avant, comme toujours, je réponds aux commentaires.

Pour commencer, pandora995. Alors concernant les kâ, je suis en désaccord avec toi pour Holakti : le grand créateur, pour plusieurs raisons. La première est que dans le manga et le dessin animé, Holakti est la fusion des trois dieux égyptiens, Atem faisant fusionner, Râ, Slifer et Obélisque pour l'invoquer. Je ne peux donc pas donner un kâ fusion à un personnage. C'est comme si je donnais comme kâ l'Ultime Dragon Blanc aux yeux bleu à Kisara à la place du Dragon Blanc aux yeux bleu, ce qui serait incohérent, du moins dans cette situation. Après on peut éventuellement envisager qu'en cas de danger extrême ou au cas où Kisara se mettrait vraiment en colère, on pourrait (et j'insiste sur le « éventuellement ») envisager le fait que le dragon blanc se transforme en ultime dragon blanc l'espace de quelques minutes. Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, la fiction n'en est qu'au début. Mais là encore, se serait différent du cas d'Holakti, tout simplement parce que l'Ultime Dragon Blanc aux yeux bleu est la fusion de trois créatures identiques là où Holakti est la fusion entre trois créatures différentes.

De plus dans l'Egypte Antique, le Dragon Blanc est clairement considéré comme le quatrième dieu égyptien. Rectification il n'est pas considéré, il est un dieu égyptien (ce qui est une incohérence avec le reste du manga, mais bon à l'époque les deux monstres les plus puissants étaient le dragon blanc et Exodia qui est lui aussi un dieu égyptien. Les trois dieux égyptiens « canons » n'étaient pas censés exister à la base, raison pour laquelle Takahashi a power-upé le dragon blanc dans les souvenirs du Pharaon, pour mettre Seto et Atem sur un pied d'égalité, chacun ayant un ou plusieurs dieux égyptiens et ainsi faire rivaliser le dragon blanc avec les autres dieux). Il n'y a qu'à voir la réaction d'Aknadin lorsque le dragon blanc apparait pour la première fois ou encore celle de Shimon lorsqu'il voit l'attaque du dragon, il déclare que c'est l'œuvre des dieux égyptiens. Maintenant connaitre le rapport de force entre les quatre dieux (cinq si on compte Exodia) c'est autre chose, on sait juste que Râ est en haut de la chaine alimentaire. Ce qui me fait venir à ma deuxième raison, la puissance des dieux égyptiens. Kisara possède le pouvoir d'un dieu égyptien, cette fille est donc de base un Deus Ex Machina (et tu peux me croire, tu vas en voir du Deus Ex Machina avant la fin de cette fiction) et une potentiel Mary-Stu si je n'y prends pas garde, donc ça suffit amplement. Donner Holakti à Atem, c'est tuer tout suspens dès lors que Atem maitrisera son kâ, déjà que dès que Kisara y arrivera, le groupe sera quasiment invulnérable (face au Dragon Blanc, Bakura peut aller se coucher et d'autres aussi mais je ne dirais rien d'autre, je ne veux pas spoiler le reste de la fiction).

Ensuite, Naheiah merci pour ton commentaire, je suis ravi que mon histoire te plaise. J'essaie de faire des chapitres plus longs, mais à vrai dire avec les fans fictions basés sur les mangas, j'ai du mal à franchir les 1000/2000 mots par chapitre. Je suis plus à l'aise avec les séries de science-fiction à vrai dire. Après, tout dépend de mon inspiration du moment, j'ai des moments où mon inspiration me porte plus certaines fictions que sur d'autres. Je n'ai pas de rythme (ou de fréquence) de parution particulière. Selon mon inspiration, je peux très bien poster deux ou trois chapitres en une semaine et ensuite ne plus poster de chapitre durant plusieurs mois. Prends par exemple ma fiction : Supernatural, le réveil des Ténèbres, j'ai publié assez rapidement les chapitres parce que j'étais inspiré et pour l'épisode 2 : Sombre découverte, je n'ai publié qu'un chapitre, tout simplement parce que je ne suis en ce moment pas inspiré pour cette fiction (et aussi un peu parce que la saison 11 de Supernatural a pris beaucoup d'avance sur ma fiction). J'essaie en général de prendre le plus d'avance possible pour justement éviter de faire trop attendre mes lecteurs et lectrices. Lorsque je suis inspiré, j'avance rapidement, quand ce n'est pas le cas et bien, ça traine en longueur, malheureusement. Bon après, je ne te cacherais pas que plus un auteur reçoit de commentaire, plus l'auteur à de la motivation pour écrire la suite si je puis dire, même si le moteur principal d'un écrivain reste avant tout l'inspiration. Maintenant, je ne vais pas forcer mes lecteurs et lectrices à poster des commentaires s'ils ne veulent pas (je ne vais tout de même pas faire du chantage pour publier la suite, quoique … ) ).

Bon, sur ce, bonne lecture.

…

Chapitre 4 : Une journée entre amis.

C'était une matinée ensoleillé qui s'annonçait, comme tous les autres jours d'ailleurs. Seto, Kisara, Atem et Mana avait décidé de se rejoindre dans les jardins du palais, histoire de passer une journée en toute tranquillité. Du coin de l'œil, Seto pu voir Atem et Mana rougirent avant de détourner le regard et du se retenir de rire de la situation. Le futur prêtre du Pharaon regarda le ciel, l'Egypte allait enfin être réunie. En effet, Atem était le fils d'Aknamkanon, pharaon de la Basse Egypte ayant Memphis comme capital alors que Mana était la fille unique de d'Aménophis, pharaon de Haute Egypte avec Thèbes comme capital. Une fois mariés, Atem et Mana allaient régner sur toute l'Egypte et ainsi mettre fin aux querelles opposants les deux Egypte.

Seto et son père en discutaient souvent ces derniers temps. La Haute et la Basse Egypte avaient toujours eu des rapports complexes et ambigus. Les deux pharaons précédents, Iset Ier, père de Aménophis et Antef II, père d'Aknamkanon et d'Aknadin c'étaient livrés une guerre de dix longues années qui avait eu pour unique résultat une paix précaire et de l'animosité latente. Cela avait empiré lorsque les nubiens avaient attaqué l'Egypte en masse. Aknamkanon n'avait eu d'autre choix que de donner à Aknadin l'autorisation de créer les objets du Millenium. La Basse Egypte avait alors pu vaincre les armées de Nubis mais la Haute Egypte y avait vu un danger pour sa propre sécurité. Et malgré les tentatives d'apaisement du souverain de la Basse Egypte, la tension avait augmenté pendant dix années jusqu'à ce qu'Aknakanon ne propose à Aménophis de marier Atem et Mana permettant ainsi de réunir à la mort des deux pharaons les deux couronnes d'Egypte. Mana étant l'unique enfant d'Aménophis, ce dernier avait accepté afin que malgré sa mort, sa lignée puisse perdurer, les lois égyptiennes donnant la primauté du règne au premier enfant qu'il soit un garçon ou une fille.

\- Tu penses à quelque chose Seto ? demanda Kisara en voyant l'adolescent regarder le ciel.

\- Oh rien de spécial, répondit Seto en regardant l'adolescente, son regard s'attardant brièvement sur la poitrine de l'argentée.

Seto secoua la tête, il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais il ressentait un sentiment étrange à l'égard de Kisara mais ne parvenait pas un mettre un mot dessus. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que lorsqu'il la regardait, l'adolescent avait envie de l'embrasser ou de caresser le visage et les cheveux de son amie. Mais que lui arrivait-il à la fin ? Kisara et lui n'avaient que treize ans, bon sang.

\- Peut-être que nous devrions aller nous promener le long du Nil ? suggéra subitement Mana sortant le brun de ses pensées.

\- Heu oui, pourquoi pas, répondit rapidement Seto.

Un homme de grande taille se trouvait à l'entrée d'une pyramide regardant de ses yeux rouge sombre l'étendu de sable qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Ses cheveux blonds légèrement ondulé descendait jusqu'au bas de son cou. Un rire machiavélique franchit ses lèvres. Le pharaon de Basse Egypte et ses prêtres avaient dépassé les bornes en créant les objets du millénium. Après dix ans d'inaction, il était temps pour Aknamkanon de régler des comptes avec les dieux et d'en subir les conséquences. Ses imbéciles de Râ*, Osiris* et Seth* avaient peut-être décidé de s'abaisser à se mettre au service des Hommes, de ces insectes qu'étaient les humains, mais ce n'était pas son cas à lui. Les dieux n'avaient pas à se comporter ainsi. S'il devait les briser tous les trois ainsi qu'Aknamkanon, il le ferait sans le moindre état d'âme. Il allait leurs montrer ce qu'était un véritable dieu.

Seto et Atem s'étaient assis sous un palmier sur de l'herbe verte descendant jusqu'au fleuve regardant Kisara et Mana rirent et s'éclabousser, jouant au bord du Nil. L'eau du Nil était en ce jour d'un bleu limpide et clair rendant le paysage qui s'offrait aux quatre adolescents d'autant plus magnifique.

\- Mana et toi semblaient vous entendre à merveille, dit Seto sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Heu… oui, répondit Atem en rougissant.

\- Mets dit donc, mon cousin est amoureux, le nargua le brun.

\- Mais tais-toi, répliqua le prince en détournant complétement le regard, rougissant de plus belle.

Seto éclata de rire en voyant son cousin et frère de cœur dans cet état. Mana et Kisara tournèrent leurs regards vers les garçons se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Mana.

\- Rien, rien du tout, répondit Seto entre deux fous rires.

\- C'est pas sympa de te moquer, bouda Atem.

\- Ah oui et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, fit Seto, courir dans les bras de tante Néfertari ?

\- Non, je vais plutôt te donner une correction, c'est toi qui va aller pleurer dans les bras de tante Néfertiti.

Néfertari et Néfertiti étaient deux sœurs de la noblesse de la Basse Egypte, respectivement les mères d'Atem et de Seto. Les deux sœurs passaient souvent leurs journées ensemble à l'instar de leur fils.

\- Venant du couineur en chef, j'aimerais bien voir ça, le provoqua Seto en regardant Atem dans les yeux.

Immédiatement, ce fut comme si les yeux des deux cousins se jetaient des éclairs alors qu'ils se jetaient l'un sur l'autre en poussant un cri de guerre. Ils tombèrent à terre et roulèrent pêle-mêle dans l'herbe en direction du fleuve.

\- Allez Atem, encouragea Mana.

\- Vas-y Seto, répliqua Kisara.

Les deux garçons entendant les filles les soutenir continuèrent leur lutte au sol jusqu'à tomber dans l'eau du Nil sous le rire des deux adolescentes. Rapidement deux corps jaillirent de l'eau et se sautèrent une nouvelle fois dessus et entamèrent un combat de lutte où Seto parvint à prendre rapidement l'avantage en passant derrière Atem puis en le bloquant en emprisonnant ses bras en passant par ses aisselles avant de mettre ses deux mains jointes contre le cou du prince lui bloquant tout mouvement de bras ou de tête.

\- J'ai gagné, lâcha Seto.

Atem soupira.

\- C'est bon, j'abandonne.

Seto le relâcha aussitôt affichant un sourire victorieux.

\- A charge de revanche.

Atem opina de la tête. La prochaine fois, se serait lui qui gagnerait.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher pour faire place à la Lune lorsque les quatre adolescents arrivèrent aux portes du palais. Là, Aknadin les regardait, les yeux plissés, le visage sévère. Les quatre jeunes échangèrent un regard, visiblement leur petite escapade n'était pas passé inaperçu.

\- Où étiez-vous passé ? demanda Aknadin.

\- On est juste allé au bord du Nil, répondit Seto.

\- Au bord du Nil ! s'exclama Aknadin. C'est à une heure à pied du palais !

\- Désolée, fit Mana, c'était mon idée.

Aknadin lui adressa un regard dur.

\- Entant que princesse et futur reine d'Egypte, ce comportement est irresponsable.

\- Mais mon oncle, intervint le prince en voulant défendre sa fiancée.

\- Il n'y a pas de mais Atem. Seto, Mana et toi feraient partis des personnes qui dirigeront le royaume, vous ne pouvez pas vous comporter comme des enfants immatures.

Seto voulut répliquer mais voyant la colère dans les yeux de son père, le jeune homme préféra se taire et laisser l'orage passer. Aknadin soupira.

\- Bien, j'espère que vous avez bien profité de votre escapade parce qu'à partir de demain, nous allons durcir votre entrainement et votre éducation, lâcha le frère du Pharaon.

Les quatre adolescents déglutirent, ils devinaient tous que le temps de la plaisanterie était terminé.

Cette nuit-là, aucun des quatre adolescents n'eut le temps de discuter ensemble car sitôt après avoir mangé et fais leurs toilettes du soir, Aknadin les envoya aux lits, leurs interdisant d'en sortir jusqu'au lendemain matin. Le Grand Prêtre soupira, Aknamkanon lui avaient confié l'éducation d'Atem mais aussi celle de Mana lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Memphis et cela sans compter qu'il éduquait également son propre fils. Aknadin savait la mission qui lui était confié. Faire de Mana et d'Atem une reine et un pharaon digne de ce nom mais également faire de Seto le futur Grand Prêtre et conseiller d'Atem. A ce constat Aknadin serra les dents, son frère était un imbécile incapable de prendre les mesures qu'il fallait. Si lui, Aknadin n'avait pas été là, l'Egypte entière aurait été sous le joug des nubiens il y'a dix ans. Sans son insistance pour fabriquer les objets du Millénium, leur famille aurait été exterminée par les envahisseurs. Et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Atem serrait le même genre de pharaon que son imbécile de père, une cause perdue. Alors Aknadin n'avait pas le choix. Il devait faire de Seto le même genre d'homme qu'il était lui. Il devait éduquer et former Seto pour qu'il soit comme lui, qu'il fasse passer le royaume avant tout y compris avant la justice, avant le pharaon et même avant chaque membre de sa propre famille. Seto devrait tout comme lui œuvrer dans l'ombre pour protéger l'Egypte. Faire de son fils l'épée des ombres du royaume. L'Egypte devait survivre coûte que coûte même si l'on devait avoir les mains couvertes de sang pour cela. Sa résolution était prise et personne ne lui ferait faire marche arrière.

….

Râ, Osiris et Seth : Nom de trois dieux Egyptiens et véritable identité du Dragon ailé de Râ, de Slifer le Dragon du Ciel et d'Obélisk le Tourmenteur. J'ai choisis de leur attribuer des noms de dieux égyptiens tout simplement pour rendre l'histoire plus réaliste, Slifer et Obélisk n'existant pas dans la mythologie égyptienne. De fait, Slifer et Obélisk se sont vu attribué de véritable noms de divinité, vous découvrirez celle du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleu par la suite même si les noms de Slifer, Obélisk et Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleu seront toujours utilisé.

Voilà j'espère que cet épisode vous a plu. Sachez que j'ai prévu de commencer l'écriture du chapitre 5 dès la semaine prochaine. Je ne peux malheureusement vous donner une date de sortie pour des raisons que j'ai expliquées plus haut. De plus, j'ai horreur de ne pas tenir les délais que je donne donc par respect pour mes lecteurs et lectrices, je ne donne aucune date de sortie. Le mieux que je puisse faire si vous le souhaitez, c'est de vous donner une estimation si vous insister vraiment, mais cela reste une estimation et non une date précise. A ce compte-là, je ferais un chapitre spécial pour répondre à vos questions, chapitre qui sera supprimé dès la parution du chapitre 5.

Bonne journée à tous.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello tout le monde. Merci à pandora995 et à Naheiah pour vos commentaires. Ce chapitre est le premier chapitre du premier arc de cette fiction. De nouveaux personnages alliés et ennemis vont bientôt faire leurs apparitions, certains sont connus, d'autres sont des OC.

Maintenant réponse aux remarques et questions dans les commentaires.

Bon alors concernant les dieux égyptiens, l'identité du Dragon Blanc et d'Exodia seront connue plus tard. Pour l'ennemi, bravo pandora995, il s'agit effectivement d'Anubis et vous découvrirez bientôt à quel kâ Anubis correspond, y'en a qui risque d'être surpris. Enfin, sachez qu'Anubis n'est que le premier ennemi « majeur » que rencontrera le quatuor et qu'il sera un ennemi récurrent, mais ça c'est une autre histoire et je ne veux pas spoiler surtout que j'en suis encore loin niveau rédaction.

Concernant Aknadin, eh bien, il a voué sa vie à la protection de la Basse Egypte quitte à commettre des atrocités dont le massacre du village de Kul Elna. Il a une vision très fanatique et sombre de la protection du royaume mais il n'en reste pas moins que si la Basse Egypte se tient encore debout c'est bien grâce aux actions (aussi horribles soient elles) d'Aknadin. On peut dire que la majorité de sa vie se résume à la protection fanatique du royaume. C'est l'équivalent Yu-Gi-Oh de Danzo dans Naruto pour ceux qui connaissent bien ce manga.

J'ai eu plus de temps libre que prévu la semaine dernière, du coup, je vous offre ce nouveau chapitre plus vite que prévu. Je viens tout juste de le finaliser.

Bonne lecture.

…

Chapitre 5 : La Grande annonce

Six semaines c'étaient écoulé depuis leur escapade sur les rives du Nil et l'entrainement reprenait toujours de plus belle, jour après jour. Aknadin dans son optique fanatique et surprotectrice avait décidé de mettre Kisara à contribution. Il savait pertinemment que plus un kâ avait du mal à être invoqué, plus le kâ était puissant de base, hors cela faisait pratiquement deux mois que Kisara tentait d'invoquer sa créature en essayant de toutes ses forces sans le moindre résultat. Aknadin en était donc venu à la conclusion que la jeune fille possédait un kâ très puissant. Mais même lui était loin de se douter à quel point. Ainsi le quatuor de jeune courait tout autour de l'arène. La puissance d'un kâ dépendant également en partie des propres capacités physiques et intellectuelles de son maitre ou de sa maitresse, raison pour laquelle se renforcer était également renforcer son kâ. Et le programme était chargé. Tout d'abord, les jeunes devaient faire une vingtaine de fois le tour de l'arène puis enchaineraient avec des abdominaux et des pompes avant de passer au maniement de l'épée. Puis après le travail physique venait le travail intellectuel, Mana, Atem et Seto apprenaient l'histoire, la géographie, la politique et la géopolitique ainsi que les sciences notamment les mathématiques. Kisara avait droit à une toute autre éducation, Aknadin ayant insisté pour le la demoiselle aux cheveux blanc puisse avoir une éducation digne d'une servante d'un futur Grand Prêtre afin qu'elle ne fasse pas honte à Seto. Kisara apprenait donc à lire et à écrire mais également à broder et cuisiner. C'était d'ailleurs Néfertiti qui lui apprenait à cuisiner, toutes deux ayant une passion pour la cuisine.

Comme chaque jour, Néfertiti apprenait de nouvelles choses à Kisara. Cette fois, il s'agissait de faire une soupe. Toutes deux se trouvaient dans la cuisine du palais à l'heure où les servantes ne s'y trouvaient pas afin de pouvoir travailler en toute tranquillité. Elles avaient coutume de préparer un plat en petite quantité avant de le manger et d'échanger leurs avis.

\- Bien, commença Néfertiti. Tout d'abord, tu dois remplir ta marmite d'eau et la faire bouillir.

Kisara s'exécuta immédiatement sous les yeux de la femme d'Aknadin. Néfertiti était sans conteste une belle femme. Elle avait la mi-trentaine et possédait de longs cheveux noirs parfaitement tressés et des yeux bleus de la même couleur que ceux de Seto. En la regardant, Kisara pouvait voir de qui Seto tenait ses yeux bleus dans lesquels elle se perdait si facilement dès qu'elle accrochait son regard. Elle portait une robe blanche et bleu à manche longue descendant jusqu'à ses pieds.

\- Une fois que cela est fait, tu prends tes légumes et ton couteau de cuisine et tu commences à découper tes légumes en rondelle.

Une nouvelle fois, Kisara s'exécuta. Elle vivait avec eux depuis deux mois à peine mais Néfertiti c'était attaché à Kisara. L'adolescente avait tout pour elle, elle apprenait très rapidement, elle était jolie, douce, gentille, intelligente et par-dessus tout, Kisara éprouvait beaucoup d'affection pour Seto, Néfertiti l'avait deviné aux regards qu'elle lui lancé et à la façon dont elle parlait de lui. Elle aurait pu être une parfaite épouse pour son fils, mais « _Malheureusement, tu es une esclave, quel gâchis_ » pensa Nerfertiti en poussant mentalement un soupire. Car si cela n'avait pas été le cas, Néfertiti aurait déjà mis les choses en place pour faire de Kisara sa future belle fille.

Seto soupira lorsque leur professeur de science, Imhotep commença son cours et jeta un coup d'œil à Mana et Atem qui n'étaient pas plus enchantée de lui. Mana roulait des yeux, exaspérée par leur professeur tandis qu'Atem jouait discrètement avec la plume qui lui servait à écrire tout en prenant garde à ne pas mettre de l'encre sur ses habits.

\- M'écoutez-vous ? fit subitement Imhotep se rendant compte que ses élèves regardaient ailleurs.

\- Oui, soupira Seto, l'hypoténuse est égale à la racine carré de la somme des carrés des deux autres côtés. Soit AB l'hypoténuse du triangle et ABC rectangle en C. AB^2= AC^2 + BC^2.

\- Très bien Seto, nota le professeur sans se démonter. Puisque vous avez assimilé la théorie, passons à la pratique.

Seto se retint de se cogner la tête contre son pupitre. Cet imbécile d'Imhotep l'énervait au plus haut point avec tous ses théorèmes. Il espérait que ce méprisant personnage ne déposerait jamais son maudit brevet de mathématiques et qu'il se ferait voler son théorème par une tierce personne, une personne qui posséderait un nom à dormir dehors de préférence. Pourquoi pas un nom aussi ridicule que Pythagore, tiens, ça sonnait grec en plus. Seto soupira, non même chez les grecs, pas moyens que quelqu'un porte un jour un nom aussi débile et soit mathématicien par-dessus le marché.

\- Dans la cuisine du palais, Kisara venait de terminer la soupe. Néfertiti prit une cuillère et gouta la préparation de son élève.

\- Hum… c'est bon, c'est vraiment bon, bravo Kisara. Mets dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas ajouté quelque chose dans la recette ? demanda Néfertiti habitué à cette soupe.

\- Si…, fit Kisara d'une petite voix, j'ai rajouté un peu d'épice pour relever le gout. En goutant la soupe pendant la cuisson, j'ai trouvé que la soupe manqué un peu de gout… alors j'ai rajouté des épices pour, eh bien donné un peu plus de gout.

Néfertiti resta interloquée quelques secondes.

\- Alors comme ça, mademoiselle, on innove sans mon approbation parce qu'on trouve que ma soupe est trop fade, lâcha la princesse d'Egypte d'une voix courroucée.

Kisara baissa les yeux au sol fuyant le regard de l'adulte.

\- Je suis désolée, fit Kisara rouge de honte.

Soudain Néfertiti sourit avant de se mettre rire doucement en voyant que Kisara avait marché.

\- Mais je plaisante ma chère, tu as bien fais, très bien fais même. Ma soupe manquait un peu de gout, je le savais depuis un moment . Mon éternel insatisfait de fils m'en fait la remarque à chaque fois. Ajouter des épices était une très bonne idée. Tu as parfaitement dosé en plus de ça. Tu as mis assez d'épice pour relever le gout du potage mais pas trop pour ne pas tuer le gout des légumes qui la compose.

Une fois l'explication de Néfertiti achevée, Kisara releva la tête, cette fois, elle n'était pas rouge de honte mais rouge de gêne.

\- Me… mer… merci, bredouilla l'adolescente.

\- Bon au moins si Aknadin n'arrive à te transformer pas en guerrière folle furieuse, on pourra toujours faire de toi une bonne cuisinière.

Kisara prit une tête alarmée.

\- Ne dîtes surtout pas ça, maitre Aknadin serait capable de me transformer en empoisonneuse royale professionnel.

Il y eut un blanc quelques secondes avant que Néfertiti n'éclate de rire en se tenant les côtes, son rire cristallin se répercutant dans toute la cuisine sous le regard surpris de Kisara.

\- Ma pauvre chérie c'est exactement ça. Tu as parfaitement cerné mon époux, fit Néfertiti entre deux fous rires.

Cette fois, Kisara éclata de rire à son tour, le rire de Néfertiti étant contagieux. Reprenant leur calme, Néfertiti éteignit le feu, s'empara de deux bols et versa à part égale le contenue de la marmite dedans.

\- Mangeons, dit-elle, après je t'emmènerais quelque part.

Le trio princier soupira à l'unisson. Enfin cette maudite après-midi de cours de mathématiques était terminée. Ils n'auraient plus à en reparler jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Quittant un couloir pour en emprunter un autre sur leur gauche, Mana bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Heureusement qu'on n'a pas à supporter Imhotep toutes les après-midi, ce type est soporifique, lança Mana.

\- Imhotep ou ses cours de maths ? fit Seto.

Mana lui envoya un regard blasé.

\- Les deux.

Les trois jeunes continuèrent leur trajet sous le sourire de Seto.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les appartements princiers, Atem, Mana et Seto eurent la surprise de découvrir une Kisara métamorphosé dans la salle à manger. En effet, Kisara ne portait plus ses ternes habits habituels abimés mais une robe à manche courte descendant jusqu'à ses genoux. La robe était de couleur blanche cependant ses manches étaient de couleur or, les longs cheveux blanc pure de Kisara descendant jusqu'au milieu de son dos, ses yeux légèrement caché par des mèches de cheveux.

\- Waouh Kisara, tu es magnifique ! s'exclama Mana en faisant un clin d'œil à son amie. J'en suis presque jalouse.

Atem ne fit aucune remarque mais il était totalement d'accord avec Mana, Kisara était vraiment belle ainsi. Seto ne fit aucun commentaire mais il dévorait l'adolescente du regard et si les trois autres jeunes ne le remarquèrent pas, ce ne fut pas le cas de Néfertiti qui ne manqua pas de le noter dans un coin de sa tête.

\- Bien, fit la mère de famille, Kisara va m'aider à finir de préparer le repas. Vous trois, mettez donc la table.

Le quatuor s'exécuta immédiatement.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard alors que la petite famille s'installait pour manger, Aknadin pénétra dans la pièce saluant sa femme et les adolescents avant de s'installer à table. Celle-ci était rectangulaire et Néfertiti comme Aknadin étaient assis aux deux extrémités. C'est alors que le Grand Prêtre remarqua les nouveaux vêtements de Kisara. Oh, il se doutait, non savait que ce relooking était dû cent pour cent à sa femme. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il approuvait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était l'esclave personnelle de Seto et la petite préférée de sa femme qu'elle avait le droit de porter des vêtements normalement réservé à la noblesse. Et alors qu'il se préparait à en faire la remarque à Kisara et Néfertiti d'un ton cassant, Aknadin se ravisa lorsqu'il croisa le regard noir de sa femme. Néfertiti était une personne douce et calme en règle général mais lorsqu'elle s'énervait, sa colère n'avait rien à envier aux dieux égyptiens, le pharaon lui-même redoutait sa belle-sœur dans de telle situation. Aknadin poussa un soupire mais s'abstint de tous commentaires. Si cette échange de regard était passé inaperçu aux yeux des trois autres adolescents, Seto avait tout vu et surtout parfaitement comprit la situation. « _Alors qui porte la culotte, hein père_ _?!_ » pensa Seto ayant du mal à cacher sa satisfaction de voir ainsi sa mère tenir tête à son père. Autant Seto aimait son père autant il ne supportait pas le regard et le ton méprisant qu'avait Aknadin à l'égard de Kisara. Seto n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, cependant il se sentait la nécessité de protéger l'adolescente mais c'était un état de fait qui au final ne dérangeait pas le brun plus que ça.

\- Bien, dit finalement Aknadin. Demain plusieurs familles de nobles vont arriver pour participer au grand tournoi de combat de kâ. Seuls les jeunes gens de la noblesse y participeront.

Les autres échangèrent un regard surpris.

\- C'est pourquoi, vous y participerez tous les trois, poursuivit Aknadin en regardant les trois jeunes princes. Je compte sur vous pour montrer à nos vassaux et aux nobles du royaume de Haute-Egypte de quoi nous sommes capables.

Mana était allongée dans son lit. Demain, elle allait sans doute revoir ses amis. Elle ne craignait qu'une chose, que le tournoi dégénère. Car en réunissant des nobles de Basse et Haute Egypte dans un tournoi, les risques de morts et de blessés étaient élevés. C'était un fait avéré, les deux royaumes d'Egypte ne s'aimaient guère et il était aisé de tuer un participant par « mégarde ». Après tout, les personnes mourraient si leurs kâs étaient détruits en règle générale et il était si facile de masquer un meurtre par un accident. C'était aisé de prétendre avoir sous-estimé la puissance de son attaque ou encore avoir surestimé les compétences de son adversaire. Et ce fut sur ses sombres pensées que Mana s'endormit pour plonger dans un sommeil agité.

….

Et oui, Néfertiti est bien une princesse, elle est la femme d'un prince (certes ce n'est pas le prince héritier mais Aknadin reste un prince) donc elle est une princesse par le mariage. Tout comme Seto est un héritier au trône même s'il n'est pas le prince héritier contrairement à Atem.

Suite à ce chapitre-ci, je vais marquer une pause dans la parution des chapitres pour organiser cet arc et mettre en place les combats, les personnages et leurs kâs. Cet arc devrait selon mes premières estimations faire une dizaine de chapitres. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela durera mais je ferais mon possible pour raccourcir au maximum l'attente.

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : Que le tournoi commence et verra l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage que les fans de Yu-Gi-Oh doivent sans doute connaitre.

Si vous avez des questions, posez les dans les commentaires et si je vois que je mets trop de temps à publier le chapitre 6, je ferais un chapitre spécial pour y répondre.

A la prochaine.


	6. Chapter 6

Bon, déjà bien le bonjour à tous et à toutes. Voici le chapitre 6 qui marque officiellement la reprise de la fiction. Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire les chapitres 7, 8, 9 et 10.

Sachez que j'ai enfin fini la trame scénaristique de cet arc qui va être long donc maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à rédiger les chapitres.

J'aurais normalement dû attendre d'avoir fini l'écriture du chapitre 10 pour prendre un peu d'avance mais vu que je vous ai fait attendre un moment pour la suite, j'ai décidé de vous mettre en ligne le chapitre 6 afin de récompenser votre patience et de vous remercier pour vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture.

…

Chapitre 6 : Que le tournoi commence.

Le lendemain matin, du haut de son balcon, Atem pouvait voir toute une foule de familles nobles provenant des deux royaumes d'Egypte qui entrait dans la ville. La population de la cité les regardait défiler à l'intérieur des remparts, échangeant entre eux des murmures. Au total, il devait bien y avoir plus d'une centaine de noble et au moins une trentaine voir même une quarantaine de participants au tournoi. Du moins c'était les estimations du prince. Atem ne pouvait pas dire qu'il se sentait joyeux à l'idée de participer au tournoi, il n'aimait pas livrer des duels inutilement à l'inverse de Seto qui aimait se battre. Atem en était conscient, Seto était d'entre eux trois le plus à même de gagner le tournoi. Son cousin avait gagné tous les matchs qui l'opposaient à lui ou à Mana. En même temps, il fallait dire que Seto était le plus sportif et le plus tactique du groupe, autant dire qu'il partait avec une longueur d'avance.

Seto s'avança dans le couloir en direction de la salle à manger où Mana et Kisara se trouvaient déjà depuis un moment. L'adolescent était plongé dans ses pensées. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment allait se passer ce tournoi.

…

Pendant ce temps, un jeune adolescent se baladait dans le palais. Un peu plus petit que Seto concernant la taille, l'adolescent avait de cheveux brun descendant jusqu'à ses omoplates et cachait ses oreilles, tandis qu'une frange de cheveux recouvrait son front. Il promena son regard un peu partout cherchant à s'orienter dans ce palais, bien plus grand que celui de la Haute-Egypte dans lequel il avait grandi. Par malchance il ne croisa personne, ce qui était étrange. Le palais n'était pas très protégé, à moins que gardes et serviteurs ne soit trop occupés avec les autres invités et la famille royale pour surveiller les couloirs, il n'en savait rien.

Enfin, il passa devant un couloir donnant accès à un jardin intérieur. Regardant l'agencement du jardin, l'adolescent constata que quatre personnes, deux garçons et de filles s'y trouvaient, assis sur un banc en train de discuter. Aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en reconnaissant l'une d'entre elles.

\- Mana ! s'exclama t'il.

Aussitôt, la princesse qui était en grande conversation avec Kisara se retourna en l'entente de la voix. Elle en resta coite, plus que surprise de le retrouver ici. Immédiatement, Kisara, Atem et Seto se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de parler tandis que Mana lui faisait de grand signe de main, l'encourageant à les rejoindre. Ce dernier s'avança d'un pas peu assuré vers le groupe tandis qu'Atem se penchait à l'oreille de Seto.

\- C'est qui celui-là, maugréa le prince héritier à l'oreille de son cousin.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Seto.

Puis reconnaissant ce timbre de voix, Seto se retint de rire.

\- Dis-donc Atem, ne serais-tu pas jaloux de ce gars par hasard ? On dirait que Mana le connait bien, le nargua Seto.

\- Moi jaloux, tu plaisantes.

\- Les gars ! s'exclama Mana à l'adresse des deux cousins.

Ces derniers se tournèrent vers Mana et constatèrent que l'adolescent dont ils parlaient les avait rejoints.

\- Atem, Seto, Kisara, je vous présente Mahad, mon cousin.

Intérieurement, Atem soupira de soulagement. Seto qui avait compris le manège, simula une quinte de toux pour cacher son hilarité.

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, fit alors Mahad.

\- Nous aussi, reprit Seto pour couper court à toute éventuelle réplique d'Atem.

Mana qui avait remarqué le malaise général, dont une Kisara et un Atem qui ne pipaient mot, décida de prendre les choses en main.

\- Mahad, je te présente Atem, le prince héritier ainsi que mon fiancé.

Atem fit mine de bomber le torse mais Seto qui avait anticipé la réaction de son cousin lui administra un discret mais authentique coup de coude dans les côtes forçant Atem à réprimer une grimace plutôt que de faire le fier.

\- Arrête tout de suite avec tes conneries et la jalousie mal placée, ce type est son cousin, murmura Seto en faisant en sorte que seul Atem puisse l'entendre.

\- Ensuite, je te présente Seto, le cousin d'Atem.

\- Ravi de te rencontrer, fit Mahad.

\- Moi de même, répondit Seto, la famille de Mana est aussi un petit peu la nôtre désormais.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Atem de donnait un coup de coude discret à son cousin.

\- Aie, rouspéta Seto.

\- Collabo, lui susurra Atem.

Mahad qui comme les filles n'avaient pas remarqué le manège entre les deux cousins se tourna vers l'adolescente aux cheveux d'argent.

\- Et donc je suppose que tu es Kisara, dit Mahad.

\- Oui, répondit l'adolescente.

\- Eh bien, je n'ai jamais vu d'égyptienne à la peau si clair et avec des yeux aussi bleu ou même avec des cheveux argentés.

Cette fois-ci se fut Seto qui vit rouge et qui commençait à bomber le torse alors qu'Atem simula une quinte de toux à n'en plus finir alors qu'il était intérieurement plié en deux.

\- C'est parce qu'elle n'est pas égyptienne, intervint alors Mana. C'est l'esc…, la servante de Seto mais nous la considérons d'avantage comme notre amie que comme n'importe quoi d'autres. N'est-ce pas les garçons ?

\- Ou… Oui tout à fait, reprit Atem qui tentait autant bien que mal de dissimuler son hilarité.

\- Eh bien Seto, reprit Mahad, tu as vraiment de la chance.

\- Oui, je sais, répliqua le concerné qui cette fois tentait de paraitre le plus neutre possible alors qu'il était en train de bouillir de rage intérieurement.

Cependant, Seto continuait de bouillir comme un cocote minute et Atem lui administra à son tour un coup de coude dans les côtes faisant passer ça pour de la taquinerie sachant pertinemment que tous deux étaient observés par les trois autres.

\- Pourtant, c'est bizarre que Kisara soit vêtu comme une noble si elle n'est que servante, fit remarquer Mahad.

\- Oh ça, fit Atem, c'est parce que ma tente Néfertiti considère Kisara comme la fille qu'elle n'a jamais eu.

Le prince jeta un coup d'œil à son cousin et frère de cœur qui continuait de chauffer intérieurement.

\- Est-ce que ça te dirait de prendre ta raclée au senet* ? demanda Atem.

\- Pff, répliqua Seto, tu sais très bien que tu n'as aucune chance.

Ils se levèrent et partirent en avant.

\- Vous venez, fit Atem, encourageant les trois autres à les suivre.

\- Collabo, susurra Seto à l'oreille d'Atem.

…

Aknadin était assis derrière son bureau lisant des papyrus*. Ce tournoi bien qu'il s'en réjouissait quelque peu était en réalité une idée de son frère, Aknamkanon. Et bien évidement, c'était à lui que le pharaon avait confié l'entière organisation. Un sourire satisfait s'inscrit sur son visage. Enfin, il avait fini d'écrire le règlement du combat. Le tournoi allait pouvoir commencer dès le lendemain matin.

Le grand prêtre se leva et se dirigea vers la salle d'entrainement afin de peaufiner les derniers détails. La salle d'entrainement avait été réaménagée pour en faire une arène. L'aire de combat était de forme carrée de vingt mètres de côté. Elle était entouré de quatre gradins pourtant le nom de gradin (ou tribune) Nord, Est, Sud et Ouest. Chaque tribune compté quatre étages de dix places chacun. En bas des gradins Est se trouvaient des bancs réservaient aux participants. Nul besoin de faire plus grand, la phase éliminatoire allait se dérouler seulement entre les murs de cette salle avec pour seuls spectateurs, les familles des participants. En revanche, à partir de la phase de la mêlée générale, prélude des quarts de final, les combats allaient se dérouler dans une grande arène spécialement conçu à cet effet et qui allait accueillir non seulement les familles nobles mais le peuple de la Basse et Haute Egypte pour les phases finales de la compétition.

…..

La nuit étaient tombée sur l'Egypte et Mahad avait rejoint ses appartements dédiés spécialement aux participants du tournoi et à leurs familles, appartements sous haute surveillance, il allait s'en dire.

A vrai dire, la journée c'était relativement bien passée pour les adolescents, Atem et Seto avaient vite accepté Mahad dans le groupe une fois qu'ils eurent constataient que ce dernier ne cherchait guère à courtiser les deux adolescentes. Ils avaient tous bien rigolé d'ailleurs.

Kisara ferma les yeux en repensant aux évènements qui s'étaient déroulés en début d'après-midi. Elle n'avait pas vraiment comprit pourquoi Seto avait réagi comme ça avec Mahad, pourquoi il avait eu envie de se jeter sur lui lorsque Mahad avait fait mine de s'intéresser à elle. Autant, elle avait compris la réaction d'Atem lorsque celui-ci ne savait pas que Mahad était le cousin de Mana. Mais pourquoi Seto avait-il était sur le point de se jeter sur Mahad lorsque celui-ci avait fait mine de s'intéresser un petit peu à elle. Non Kisara ne comprenait pas. Seto était son maitre et son amie, mais elle n'était rien de plus, si ? Car si Mana n'avait pas remarqué le manège entre les deux garçons, trop contente de revoir son cousin, Kisara pour sa part avait bien remarqué que tour à tour, Seto et Atem s'étaient montré hostile à Mahad, mentalement, tout du moins. Encore, une fois, elle comprenait pour Atem, mais pour Seto… . Ce fut sur ces pensées que l'adolescente s'endormit.

…..

Le lendemain matin, le quatuor bien vite rejoint par Mahad prirent le chemin de la salle d'entrainement transformée en arène intérieur après avoir mangé leurs petits déjeuners.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, les cinq adolescents constatèrent que les familles étaient déjà dans les tribunes. Nefertiti les ayant remarqué se leva et d'un signe de main, fit signe à Kisara de la rejoindre. L'adolescente souhaita bonne chance à ses amies puis rejoignit Nerfertiti au quatrième rang de la tribune Nord.

Bien vite, Mahad, Mana, Seto et Atem constatèrent que les gradins étaient presque entièrement remplis et qu'ils étaient les quatre derniers participants à arriver, les vingt autres compétiteurs étaient déjà assis sur les bancs réservaient aux participants en bas des gradins Est. Rejoignant les autres, les adolescentes s'assirent les uns à côtés des autres tandis qu'Aknadin et un autre prêtre du pharaon portant la clé du millénium se positionnèrent au centre de l'arène.

\- Je suis Aknadin, grand prêtre de Basse Egypte. Au nom du pharaon et de son gouvernement, je vous souhaite à tous, la bienvenue. Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour la phase éliminatoire du tournoi. Ceux qui gagneront leurs duels auront la chance de combattre dans l'arène des héros le mois prochain.

Aknadin prit une pause avant de reprendre.

\- Avant de commencer. Voici comment va se dérouler la phase éliminatoire et le règlement qui va avec. Les noms des participants se trouvent dans cette boite.

Aknadin désigna la boite que l'autre prêtre tenait dans les mains. Il s'agissait d'une boite en or sur laquelle étaient gravée des hiéroglyphes.

\- Je vais tirer au sort le nom des combattants qui s'affronteront. Avant que le tournoi ne commence, voici les règles. Le nom respect de celle-ci peut amener le fautif à son élimination du tournoi voir même à son emprisonnement.

Voyant qu'il avait capté l'attention de tous, le grand prêtre reprit.

\- Il y'a plusieurs possibilité pour gagner le combat. La première est de vaincre le kâ de l'adversaire en lui infligeant suffisamment de dégâts pour le dés-invoquer et j'insiste là-dessus, on parle de dés-invoquer un kâ, pas de le détruire, ce qui est une faute grave passible d'emprisonnement à vie puisqu'entrainant souvent la mort de son maitre. Deuxièmement, l'abandon d'un des participants. Enfin troisièmement, si l'arbitre juge qu'un des participants n'est plus en état de combattre, la victoire revient au combattant encore valide. Pour finir, je vous préviens que ce qui est considéré comme manque de respect envers l'arbitre entrainera la disqualification du fautif. Ceci est bien sûr soumis à la bonne volonté de l'arbitre.

Aknadin prit une nouvelle pause.

\- L'arbitre de cette phase de éliminatoires sera mon estimé confrère, le prêtre Shimon qui se tient justement à mes côtés avec le coffret. Nous allons maintenant passer aux tirages au sort.

Aknadin prit la boite dans les mains, alors que Shimon plongea sa main la boite. Shimon était un homme du début de la quarantaine. Il portait une tenue blanche et violette tandis que ses cheveux étaient cachés par une capuche de couleur violet. Shimon plongea la main et tira un premier papier.

\- Le premier participant est notre jeune prince Atem.

Shimon refit la même manœuvre.

\- Et son opposant est Adjib de la Haute Egypte.

Les deux opposants se levèrent et se mirent en position. Atem au Nord, Adjib au Sud tandis qu'Aknadin quittait l'aire de combat laissant Shimon seul au centre de l'arène. Atem détailla Adjib du regard. Ce dernier portait des vêtements rouges et blanc. Adjib avait des yeux gris et de courts cheveux noir coiffé en coupe au bol, un regard sûr de lui flottait sur son visage.

Shimon se recula jusqu'à sortir de l'arène, leva son bras droit au ciel avant de l'abattre en direction des deux challengers, le bras parallèle au sol, donnant ainsi le signal de départ.

\- C'est l'heure du duel ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Atem et Adjib.

….

Senet : Jeu de société de l'Égypte Antique.

Papyrus : Il s'agit d'un papier obtenu par superposition de fines tranches tirées des tiges de la plante _Cyperus papyrus_. Il fut probablement inventé i 000 ans. Il était abondamment utilisé en Égypte et autour de la Méditerranée dans l'Antiquité pour la réalisation de manuscrits. En Europe occidentale, il fut supplanté et remplacé par le parchemin, peau d'animal. Ce dernier étant considéré comme plus précieux, car beaucoup plus onéreux à fabriquer, qui restera le principal support de l'écrit jusqu'à la Renaissance. Il sera alors supplanté par le papier, d'invention chinoise, créé pendant la dynastie Han, au IIe siècle avant notre ère.

Bien voilà, le tournoi est lancé. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Comme vous avez sans doute dû le comprendre, les prochains chapitres seront centrés sur les combats.

A la prochaine ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour mes chers lecteurs et lectrices.

Merci pour les commentaires malgré le temps de parution qui c'est rallongé considérablement. A vrai dire même si j'ai le scénario en tête, j'ai vraiment du mal avec les combats, raison pour laquelle la rédaction des chapitres est laborieuse et le temps d'attente est long. Au début, je pensais prendre quelques chapitres d'avance mais au vue de la lenteur de mon avancé, je publie sitôt le chapitre relu et corrigé pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus que nécessaire.

Bonne lecture.

…

Chapitre 7 : C'est l'heure du duel, Atem VS Adjib.

Atem et Adjib échangèrent un regard de défis avant de se mettre en garde.

\- Bonne chance, tu en auras besoin, fit Adjib pour narguer son opposant.

Fermant les yeux, Atem se concentra visualisant son kâ.

\- Apparait, Impitoyable Gardien Celte ! s'exclama Atem.

Aussitôt, un guerrier celte aux cheveux blonds portant une épée et une armure verte se matérialisa devant Atem.

\- A mon tour, vient à moi, Lanceur Cosmique.

Immédiatement, une sorte de cosmonaute ninja en tenue blanche, jaune et noir avec le visage recouvert d'un masque portant une mini-fusée au bras droit et une ceinture se matérialisa devant Adjib.

Atem regarda ce kâ. Il était étrange, presque venu du futur. Atem secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il devait gagner son combat.

Immédiatement, Adjib envoya son lanceur cosmique à l'assaut de son ennemi envoyant sa mini fusée droit sur le gardien celte qui para en mettant son épée en diagonal, la pointe vers le bas. Immédiatement la mini-fusée alla s'accrocher au bras droit de la créature. Ce fut le moment que choisis Atem pour lancer son kâ à l'attaque. Arrivant un pleine charge, le gardien celte sauta dans les airs, brandit son épée et frappa d'un coup verticale son adversaire en redescendant. Le Lanceur Cosmique esquiva l'attaque au dernier moment, sauta à son tour dans les airs et lança sa mini-fusée. Le gardien celte se jeta ventre à terre avant de rouler sur le côté afin de se relever, esquivant du même coup l'aller-retour de la fusée.

Mana et Mahad soupirèrent de soulagement tandis que Seto fronçait les sourcils analysant le moindre mouvement des deux créatures.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu de kâ aussi étrange, fit Mana.

\- Moi non plus, ajouta Seto, et pourtant mon père nous a entrainé avec de nombreux kâ différents.

\- C'est comme si ce kâ venait du futur ou d'une autre planète, commenta Mahad.

Atem lança son kâ à l'attaque. Le gardien celte donna un coup de lame mais le Lanceur Cosmique esquiva et frappa le kâ d'Atem avec sa fusée. Le prince serra les dents en ressentant le coup de son adversaire tandis que le Gardien Celte fit une roulade sur le côté pour éviter une deuxième attaque. Cependant le kâ de d'Adjib s'élança sur celui d'Atem qui ordonna immédiatement à son kâ d'esquiver. Ce dernier à peine relever esquiva l'attaque lance fusée grâce à une deuxième roulade tandis qu'Atem analysait la situtation.

\- Attaque encore, ordonna Adjib.

Aussitôt le Lanceur Cosmique lança une nouvelle fois sa fusée tandis que le Gardien Celte se servit de son épée comme d'une batte de baseball pour renvoyer la fusée à son propriétaire qui le réceptionna sans le moindre problème.

\- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas vaincre mon kâ en lui renvoyant sa propre attaque.

Atem serra les dents. Si c'était exactement ce dont à quoi il avait pensé. Le prince se mit alors à réfléchir à pleine vitesse. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'esquiver et de parer indéfiniment en attendant que la kâ adverse se fatigue. Au vue de la situation, c'était le sien qui allait fatiguer avant celui de son adversaire. Le kâ d'Adjib semblait rapide et doté d'une bonne précision au tir d'arme de jet, cependant il était peu résistant semblait-il. Atem en aurait parié son titre qu'un seul coup puissant suffirait amplement à le mettre à terre.

Dans les gradins, Kisara qui se trouvait à la gauche de Néfertiti analysait elle aussi le combat. Il était évident à ses yeux que le Gardien Celte était plus fort, plus endurant et plus résistant mais le Lanceur Cosmique était plus rapide et avait l'avantage de pouvoir attaquer à distance. Cependant en regardant le combat, il lui semblait avoir trouvé la faille dans la défense du kâ d'Adjib.

\- Gardien Celte attaque de l'Epée Enchanté !

Immédiatement la lame du kâ d'Atem devint bleue et le Gardien Celte chargea en ligne droite. Arrivé à cinq mètres de son adversaire, le gardien sauta, prêt à abattre sa lame.

\- Esquive ! s'écria Adjib.

Aussitôt le Lanceur Cosmique esquiva d'un déplacement latéral avant de se repositionner au moment où le Gardien Celte frappait dans le vide.

\- Tir ! ordonna Adjib.

Immédiatement, d'un surprenant réflexe, le guerrier d'Atem para le coup à l'aide de sa lame qui était redevenu normal.

Dans les gradins, Kisara écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait trouvé la faille chez l'adversaire.

\- Ca y est, j'ai compris, fit Kisara pour elle-même attirant l'attention de la mère de Seto.

Néfertiti se tourna vers elle.

\- Tu l'as vu, dit-elle surprise. Tu es impressionnante ma petite. Tu as une vue et des capacités d'analyse étonnement développés pour ton âge.

Kisara ne répondit pas et commença à se lever. Néfertiti lui attrapa alors le poignet la forçant à s'asseoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire ? demanda la princesse de Basse Egypte.

\- Juste dire à Atem la faiblesse du Lanceur Cosmique.

\- Surtout pas, répliqua Néfertiti. Si tu fais cela, Atem serra éliminé du tournoi.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda l'adolescente.

\- Intervention extérieur au profit d'un duelliste, répondit Néfertiti. Atem doit se débrouiller seul.

Dans l'air de combat, la fusée fonça en direction du Gardien Celte qui effectua une roulade. Atem souffla, bien que c'était son kâ qui combattait, il ressentait également les coups encaissés et la fatigue de son kâ. Si le combat durait encore cinq minutes, il allait devoir abandonner ou tomber dans les pommes.

\- Attaque Fusée Eclair ! hurla Adjib.

Aussitôt le Lanceur Cosmique lança son attaque tandis que le Gardien Celte parait une nouvelle fois l'attaque alors que la fusée revenait tranquillement vers son maitre.

Dans les bancs réservés aux participants, Seto tapa dans ses mains.

\- J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Trouvé quoi ? demanda Mana.

\- Comment vaincre le Lanceur Cosmique, répondit Mahad.

\- Tu l'as vu toi aussi ? fit Seto.

\- A peu près en même temps que toi je pense, dit Mahad.

\- Allez crachez le morceau tous les deux, lança Mana qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Seto soupira devant le caractère impatient de Mana.

\- Lorsque le Lanceur Cosmique lance sa fusée, expliqua le prince, il est totalement immobile et ce jusqu'à ce que sa fusée revienne s'accrochait à son bras.

Mana se tapa la main sur son front.

\- Argh et dire que je l'avais même pas vu.

\- La plupart des participants ne l'ont pas vu non plus, fit Mahad.

\- J'espère qu'Atem va s'en rendre compte rapidement, reprit Seto, ou alors la compétition est finie pour lui.

Dans l'arène justement, la fusée s'élança une nouvelle fois vers le kâ d'Atem mais cette fois le gardien n'esquiva pas et fut frappé de plein fouet. Atem fit la grimace se tenant la poitrine à cause de la douleur reçu. Et alors que la fusée revint à son propriétaire, Atem cligna des yeux, surpris.

\- Une autre attaque et j'ai gagné, commenta Adjib.

\- Gardien Celte, Epée enchanté ! fit Atem tandis que la lame de son kâ devenait bleu.

\- Lanceur Cosmique, Fusée Eclair.

Immédiatement Atem donna ordre à son kâ de rouler sur le côté.

\- « Il a compris » songèrent Néfertiti, Kisara, Seto, Mahad et Mana.

Rassemblant ses dernières forces, le Gardien Celte roula sur le côté tandis que la fusée passait juste au-dessus de lui.

\- Maintenant, lance ton épée sur le Lanceur Cosmique.

Alors qu'il finissait sa roulade, le kâ d'Atem s'exécuta lançant son épée telle une flèche. Cette dernière parcourut une dizaine de mètre avant de transpercer le Lanceur Cosmique de part en part. La puissance du coup fut telle que le kâ d'Adjib se désinvoqua donnant la victoire à Atem. Immédiatement, le Gardien Celte disparut à son tour alors qu'Atem suait à grosse goute.

\- Le vainqueur est : le prince Atem ! s'écria Shimon.

Le public se mit à applaudir sitôt l'annonce du prêtre arbitre. Les amis et la famille d'Atem soupirèrent de soulagement, le prince avait été à deux doigts de perdre ce combat.

\- Tu nous a fait peur tu sais, commenta Seto alors qu'Atem venait s'assoir à côté de lui.

Puis Shimon s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Pour le prochain combat, j'appelle Amasis de la Haute Egypte et Amonet de la Basse Egypte.

….

Voilà le chapitre 7 est bouclé. Bon autant vous dire que je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les combats des kâ, je ne sais pas trop comment décrire les combats. J'essaierais de m'améliorer en écrivant les autres combats.

Le chapitre huit se composera de plusieurs combats pour le prix d'un.

Bye bye, à la prochaine.


End file.
